


Irresistible Fangs

by TheBritishVampire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishVampire/pseuds/TheBritishVampire
Summary: It's hard to control your urges when your roommate is an extremely sexy vampire.





	Irresistible Fangs

He watches from the other side of the kitchen as Kuroo rips into a blood bag with his fangs, slurping the liquid up through the holes like its liquid ecstasy. 

It's hard for him to look away when his roommate feeds, there's something almost... erotic about it. Lips gently pressed against the plastic, tongue darting out occasionally to lick up th-

"Kenma!" He is snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the bin lid crashing shut, vaguely registering that his name had also been called. 

"you know, it's rude to stare at people while they're eating" Kuroo teases. 

All Kenma can do is mumble a non committal apology as he watches the vampire's tongue drag over his bottom lip, taking away some drops of blood that had fallen there. 

It's times like these that Kenma wishes he was a vampire too. He would maybe have the courage to walk straight up to his roommate and tell him to fuck him hard, grabbing a fistful of his shirt to drag his lips down to meet his own. 

If he was a vampire he would certainly have the physical strength to do something like that. As he is now he wouldn't be able to move Kuroo to his will. He is as weak as a kitten is to a lion at this point. 

"Hey I was thinking we should go out tonight, Bokuto and Akaashi are having a house warming party to celebrate moving in together and I thought since you will know most of the people there you would be up for leaving the house?"

He tilts his head up only to see an extremely pleading look being directed his way. It's almost hard for him to say no to Kuroo when he gives him that look. But 90% of the time he successfully declines his best friend's pleading and retreats to his room with his beloved PSP. 

But right now Kenma is in a good mood and wants to spend some more time with the vampire if he can help it. They have both been busy with university and haven't been able to hang out as much as they used to. 

Kenma wants to spend time with him... needs to. At this point, having him around is like satisfying a drug addiction that he just can't free himself from. Although he might have to admit he doesn't want to be free from this certain addiction. 

He doesn't know when exactly he started to feel this strongly for his childhood friend, but there was certainly no hope of these emotions leaving anytime soon. 

Kenma sighs and gives a small nod, watching as the pleading smile morphs into Kuroo's signature smirk. The vampire moves to lean his weight to one hip, crossing his arms over that broad chest.

"Knew you would come around kitten". 

'Kitten'. God that nickname did things to his body... it might also make his regret his decision to wear tight jeans every now and then but his roommate's effect on that area is something he doesn't like to acknowledge if he can help it. 

Kuroo waltzes past the smaller boy and towards the bathroom, seeming to be incredibly proud of himself as he shuts the door behind him with a happy flick of his foot. And with that, Kenma heads to his own room to get ready for the socialising to come. Or maybe just play on his handheld... yh.....that sounds like a better idea. 

He's never been great at social events, but at least he gets to see Kuroo laugh and smile at people's jokes. Kenma wouldn't consider himself to be a funny person, and so making his best friend laugh isn't something he can really do often unless it's at his own detriment.

Of course as long as he gets kuroo to laugh he doesn't mind if it's because he did something stupid like trip over a cucumber that was -for some unknown reason- laying on the kitchen floor. It still bothers him.... why was there a cucumber on the floor?! He certainty can't remember, and isn't really sure he wants to...

...

Later that evening Kenma finds himself being dragged away from his handheld and out the door to the party. He lingers a few steps behind Kuroo as they walk down several flights of stairs to the apartment reception. 

He takes this time to admire all that Kuroos body has grown to be. The muscles he has gained from regular gym visits are just visible from under his black t shirt. They move the fabric teasingly as he stretches.

He allows his eyes to wonder down his back and to his behind. His black jeans hug his cheeks snugly. And damn... he is very jealous of those jeans right now.

To avoid getting an unfortunate boner he focuses on the actual clothes. Black. Of course! Why would he expect anything else?

He did always suit black, although It looks ever so slightly harsh against his pale skin now. It reminds Kenma that his childhood friend has the potential to pin him down and drink him dry of blood in a mere few seconds. It's a strange feeling of vulnerability, but also stirs some arousal in him. 

Kenma has known that his friend is a vampire for a few years now....

It was their last year of high school, he had been sitting on Kuroo's bed playing his PSP. Kuroo had been strangely restless all day and had spent a lot of it pacing around his bedroom worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. 

The constant pacing was enough to distract Kenma from his game and having to watch the full site of his friend's ministrations was making him uneasy. 

He wasn't good at the whole 'comfort' thing. He could definitely admit that. So this was a situation where he really had no idea what to do. His anxiety was starting to play up as he began thinking what a normal person would do in this situation. Hug? Talk? ...... maybe he wants to be left alone?

Fuck, this was gonna be hard to handle. 

 

'Kenma please calm yourself.... your... your heartbeat. I can hear it! Please... I need you to leave now.' His voice sounded strained and harsh against his ears. 

The pained look on Kuroo's face made him confused. What he had said didn't make any sense... his... heart? how could he possibly hear his heartbeat? That's impossible... maybe if he was lying next to him but..... Kuroo was on the other side of the room. 

Kenma paused his game, his heartbeat not slowing in the slightest. He walks over to his best friend and looks at his chest, avoiding eye contact. He just had to say something normal, something anyone would say to someone who needed help.

'Kuroo.... you have been tense all day. What's wrong?' Yes. Perfect! That sounded like something a caring, normal person would say to someone in need. 

Kuroo takes in a deep breath. When he exhales it weaves through the strands on the top of the smaller boy's head. 

When kuroo doesn't say anything, he moves closer. He's never really ever hugged his friend properly before, but he feels this may be something that could calm or comfort him. 

Feeling his head hit the larger boy's broad chest he is reminded of how weirdly cold Kuroo feels... come to think of it, he never really touches Kenma much. However, those rare times he has, he had been acutely aware of an almost icy feeling to his skin. 

He stays there for a few seconds, feeling super awkward as Kuroo seems to tense up even more. He starts to pull away for fear of making things worse, but as he does, his hair is grabbed and his head pulled to the side, a sharp pain appearing on his neck. 

It takes Kenma a second to come back into reality. He knows it's Kuroo. But this Kuroo is holding him so tight.... too tight. One hand is gripping his hair, the other holding his arm.

Kenma can feels the other boy's lips on his neck; but it's not just lips. He can feel a warm liquid dripping down his skin. Occasionally he will feel a tongue lap up the liquid, then return to sucking at his neck.

It's hard to stay focused on what's happening, his vision is beginning to turn white and splotchy. There are wet slurping reaching his ear, but also.... there are sounds that might be Kuroo.... crying? Nothing feels like reality right now. Whatever is happening, his mind can't think up a reasonable explanation for it. 

He starts to let his weight rest on Kuroo, his limbs going limp to hang at his sides. 

"KUROO STOP". A worried but demanding voice breaks the blurriness of Kenma's consciousness as he feels the mouth detach from the side of his neck. Suddenly he is being dragged away from the other boy. 

He doesn't want to leave Kuroo. Who is taking him away? 

He can see his friend hunched over on the floor, sobbing as tears run down his cheeks, mingling with the blood around his mouth. Kenma realised it must be his blood. But why would Kuroo want to drink his blood? 

He hears faint shouts and feels himself being picked, finally slipping out of consciousness. It's blissful, peaceful. This is what he likes. 

Kenma had woken up in a hospital. He had lost a lot of blood and had needed a transfusion. He remembers seeing Kuroo, puffy eyed, sitting in the chair at the far corner of the room. Mrs Tetsurou stood by the bed, looking worriedly at Kenma. There was a very motherly aura to her. It was comforting. 

But what happened that day Isn't something Kenma likes to think about too often. Kuroo hadn't gone near him for weeks after that. Kuroos mother had explained that they were vampires and that if he desired, they would erase his memory of them and he could go on as if none of this had happened. 

However it would be his entire memory of Kuroo and his family that would be lost... that just wasn't an option. He wouldn't give up his time with Kuroo, not even just the memory of it.

Kuroo begged him to do it, but Kenma had told him that nothing he would say could change his mind. His childhood friend was far to special to him to let go of. And he didn't hate Kuroo for what he had done. It had been explained that he wasn't keeping up with his meals and had lost control. It was apparently quite common in young vampires to experience this. 

 

Somehow, Kenmas thoughts had entranced him for the entire walk to the party. He found himself being dragged from his daydreaming by a loud chorus of shouts from what could only be a party hosted by the ever-excited Bokuto. He looked to his right to find Kuroo looking at him quizzically, a soft smile pulling at the left side of his mouth. 

So without want of being caught drifting away into his own little world for a third time that day, he nodded to the other, letting him know he was ready to endure the onslaught of noise and ruckus he would find beyond the door. 

Kuroo let out a small chuckle and led the way inside, hollering at Bokuto. And only a second later he was engulfed in a bear hug.

Kenma liked seeing his friend happy. He couldn't give Kuroo this kind of affection, he knew that, yet... he wanted to give him something. 

As soon as he stepped through the door his anxiety engulfed him, squeezing his chest in their own little personal bear hug. People everywhere, loud noise, laughter and the sounds of bodies hitting into walls and other bodies. Kenma stepped closer to the larger boy hoping he would be shielded from some of the bounding bodies flying around the room. It did the job well enough. 

Once they entered the living room he could see Akaashi sitting on the sofa with a beer in hand. An extremely cheap substitute for real beer most likely. 

At least he knew Akaashi was a calm person, someone he found himself to be rather similar to in some ways. They both kept fairly silent most of the time and both had to deal with the shenanigans of a troublesome counterpart. Although both could admit that Bokuto was probably a lot more trouble to keep an eye on then Kuroo. 

He gives Akaashi a small but genuine smile as he takes a seat next to him. They both sit in comfortable silence for a while, just watching the party play out. 

"When are you going to tell him then?" Akaashi asked in an almost inaudible voice.

Kenma knows exactly what he means by that. Akaashi is always so observant. He doesn't remember ever telling him about his crush on his childhood friend, but clearly he didn't need to. 

He looks over to Kuroo who is downing a large bowl of beer whilst his spectators cheer him on. Letting out a sigh, Kenma sinks back into the sofa. He would be perfectly happy to be completely enveloped into it at that point, the soft brown fabric taking him away from the world and into a quiet land of his own. And of course, away from the inevitable time when he will confess his feelings to Kuroo. 

Kenma didn't even need to say anything back. Akaashi knows that his friend is starting to realise the time to confess is almost upon him. So he reclines into the sofa along with Kenma, following his gaze to the bed-head currently taking on similar characteristics to that of a monkey. 

They both just watch as their friend laughs and stumbles around the kitchen, the smaller of the two silently wishing he won't need to stay too long. Akaashi's company is always welcome, but when it's put in the middle of constant shouting and bodies grinding on each other it takes away the charm a little. 

 

 

At 4am Kenma finds himself helping Kuroo stumble home, watching as he flys around like a new born foal trying to walk. He will admit it's a rather amusing sight, but can't say it's welcome at this hour when all he wants to do is fall into bed. 

It takes a while getting him up the stairs, their apartment complex doesn't have a lift... it's not the most expensive living arrangement with them being fresh out of university at the moment, so the luxuries had to be left out. 

Once through the door he lets Kuroos body slide as gently to the floor as possible. The small thud should mean he managed to do this with minimal damage to his friend.  
He didn't realise vampires could get drunk.... he would have to ask about the logistics of that one when the vampire is able to speak and think properly. 

Worry starts to creep into his mind. He knows that Kuroo avoids getting drunk because he doesn't want to do anything in that state of mind that would reveal he is a vampire. So maybe there was a good reason for his drinking.... or maybe it was just reckless behaviour and peer pressure. He did have quite the standing ovation after downing that bowl of alcohol. But that's just another issue he will have to add to the list to deal with later. 

Right now he has a choice to make. He can either leave Kuroo in the doorway and go collapse on his bed from exhaustion, or he can try to drag this lump of a vampire to his room and at least then he will be sleeping on a carpet instead of a wooden floor. 

He briefly wonders what amazingly amazing implications sleeping on the floor could have on Kuroo's bed head. Then again his hair probably couldn't get any worse. 

He won't lie, he's very tempted to leave him as a punishment for making him drag his sorry arse all the way home at 4 in the morning. But.... it's Kuroo. 

His mouth is parted slightly, some saliva falling over his bottom lip into the floor. Not the stereotypical vision of attractive but it certainly makes Kenma smile. 

And with that in mind he grabs the boy's arm and starts to drag him along the floor to his room. He may have to explain some bruising after he not-so-carefully manoeuvres him around a table. 

With some much needed breaks between drags he finally manages to spread Kuroo out on the floor of his room. He looks down, panting from his exertion, at the sleeping vampire. He truly is beautiful. That porcelain skin, dark hair, broad shoulders and toned body. He doesn't look so tough while he sleeps. He just looks youthful and happy, like when they were kids.

Kenma licks his lips unconsciously. Maybe.... just one kiss. He is asleep and Kuroo kisses him on the forehead all the time so.... it's ok.... right? He convinces himself it's just what friends do, and he will never find out anyway. He may also tell himself he's definitely not a pervert..... HE'S NOT!

So with that in mind he slowly crawls over Kuroo until he is straddling him, being careful not to actually touch the sleeping male beneath him. His soft lips are parted slightly, they look so kissable....

Kenma swallows and takes a breath to centre himself. Why is he making this such a big thing?! He's just giving his friend a small kiss.... totally normal. He leans in slowly until their lips are nearly touching.

Then he closes the gap. It's exactly what he expected kissing Kuroo to be like. His lips are soft but fairly cold, an inevitable side effect of being a vampire he supposes. But still, it's.... nice. Maybe he stayed there a little too long but that's ok, his unknowing friend is asleep. 

It's strange, kenma thinks for a second that Kuroo had kissed back. Maybe he is now dreaming of kissing someone. But he decides it's better to leave now before he actually manages to wake the vampire.

"Mmm Kenma, you know it's a little rude to kiss someone who's in a beer coma right?"

The groggy voice hits Kenma like a train.... shit, shit.... SHIT! He looks down to see his friends signature smirk aimed right at him. 

He's frozen. What has he done? He feels embarrassed, angry.... at himself but also at Kuroo for waking up... damn that sounds stupid but he can't think straight right now. He just kissed his best friend. He may have ruined everything.

Once he regains his senses he goes to move away, but his arm is grabbed and he is dragged and hurled into a hug. It takes Kenma a moment to realise the inescapable grip is just a hug and not meant to be a vice of death for his wrong doing. 

Eventually he feels the other's lips brush against his ear.... "Kenma, is this..... do you.. like me?"

He stays silent, too scared to tell him anything even though he has basically given himself away already. He's about to speak when he is suddenly pulled back, lips being crushed by another pair. This time the kiss is more heated, he can feel the lust behind it. 

He is ashamed to say he let out a small whimper, which he hopes the other boy didn't hear. However this embarrassment is soon forgotten when he feels himself lifted up off the floor and layed out under Kuroo on the bed.

He's now face to face with the boy he thinks he might be in love with.... no, he knows he's in love with him. He can't lie to himself about that any longer. 

Before he can say anything, the boy above him starts to grind his crotch against his. It's a feeling Kenma hadn't experienced before. Yes he had occasionally touched himself, but it's so different when it's another person making you feel good. 

"Kenma, I need you to tell me if this is what you want". His voice cuts through the pleasure and he finds himself looking up at the vampire. 

This is crazy right? They went from friends to about to fuck in just over 10 seconds! But right now, he really can't find it in himself to care. Right now this is exactly what he wants.

"Yes.... please Kuroo, I need... I want to do this". His voice is barely above a whisper, but they are so close that the words have no trouble reaching the other's ears. 

In a second the vampire has his lips back on his, hips grinding down into the smaller boy's.

Kenma hesitantly reaches his arms around to hold on to the back of Kuroos shirt, then in a bold move he slides them down until his fingers brush the hem. But he can't bring himself to make a move to touch his skin.

Realising he will have to take control, Kuroo kneels up and pulls his shirt over his head, revealing a toned torso of milky white skin. 

Kenma admires him for a moment before he sits up too, looking at his friend shyly, and hoping he gets the message. And he does. Kuroo carefully grabs the hem of the smaller boy's shirt and pulls it off, discarding it on the floor. 

Feeling a little self conscious from having eyes on him, Kenma moves himself into Kuroos lap, straddling him as he initiates another heated kiss.

"Hn....mmmm fuck, Kenma" their breathy moans mingle between their lips as they kiss. And he allows Kuroos tongue to explore his mouth, caressing his lips as he hungrily kisses him. 

The vampire breaks away only to rest his head against Kenma's. "Hey, um... how do you want to do this?" Kenma looks confused for a second, but then it clicks and he realises just what the other boy had meant. 

"I... I want you to be... " Kenma ducks his head with the slight embarrassment he feels about what he's about to say to his childhood friend, heat painting his cheeks a rosy pink. 

"Kuroo, I want you to be inside me". The whispered request lingers in the air for a moment. Then before he can curl in on himself from embarrassment, the vampire grabs him and flips them, trapping him between the strong body above him and the bed once more. 

From the lust he can see in Kuroo's eyes, he guesses that the 'who enters who' arrangement has been agreed upon and decides to let himself feel the sensations the vampire is giving him. 

Kuroo starts to kiss and bite gently at his neck before making his way down his chest, nipping and sucking at his nipples once he reaches them. "Ah! Kuroo!"

He starts to wiggle in pleasure, grabbing on to the other's messy hair as an expert tongue flicks his pink nipples until they are firm enough to bite at. 

"Mmmm so you like it here then?" kuroos voice is muffled as he continues to kiss down to the waistband on his jeans, biting gently at his stomach as he goes. 

Once he reaches them he flicks open the button, hooking two fingers under the waistband. His fingers are cold and send a jolt of pleasure against Kenma's warming skin. 

With another smirk, Kuroo pulls off his trousers and boxers, leaving him completely naked and exposed. The vampire takes in the view of what lies beneath him. Small, beautiful and ready to be ravaged by him. Kenma's cock, pink and laying flush against his stomach makes his eyes cloud with lust.

"Fuck, Kenma". He reaches to stroke the inside of the smaller boy's thigh with his thumb, "you're beautiful, Kitten". With that, Kenma's face flushes pink and he drapes an arm to hide his face. 

Kuroo chuckles but starts to kiss where his thumb had been, leaving wet, loving kisses everywhere but where Kenma wants the touch most. It's a heavenly kind of torture he thinks. 

"Kuroo, please", his breathless plea cuts through the heat, and in an instant the vampire has his tongue flush against the base of his hard cock. 

Kenma lets out a strangled gasp, back arching off the bed as he watches the other lick up the entire length, taking the head into his mouth once he reaches the tip. His head is spinning, he can definitely conclude that this is a so much better than his hand. 

Looking down, he can see Kuroo's lips wrapped around his cock, head bobbing up and down slowly, his fingers wrapped around the base to hold him steady. 

His mind is a mess, this feels so fucking good. Kuroo stops moving his head for a split second before he starts to work his way down his shaft, taking in every inch of the other boy. It isn't long before he feels Kuroo's soft lips touch his pubic hair.

"Ahhhh, K-Kuroo!"His voice is weak as pleasure warms his body. He can't cum now! They only just started! 

"Kuroo stop!" With that the vampire pulls his head away, eyes glazed over with ecstasy. He gives a questioning tilt of his head. 

"Why kitten? I thought you were enjoying this". He smirks as he takes another lick, causing Kenma to gasp and grab at the sheets. "Please, Kuroo.....I... I want to cum with you.. inside me". 

That took the other boy by surprise. He knew he was pushing Kenma's limits in the embarrassment department but he never thought he would hear his kitten say something so hot and arousing. 

"Oh fuck, Kenma, you just made me ten times harder than I already am". Kenma's face treated a shocked expression, a hand coming across to swipe at kuroo in warning. What an embarrassing thing to say!

"Um... kuroo?" His voice carried a little more determination this time as he sat up to face the vampire. "I want to do that to you now".

It looked as though Kuroo's eyes would fall out their sockets with how wide he opened them. But that surprise was soon replaced with a primal need as the vampire sat back to undo his jeans. He hooks his thumbs under the waistband and pulls them down, allowing his thick cock to bounce free. 

"Really, Kuroo? You go commando?" Kenma can't help but let a nervous laugh escape his lips as he notices how well endowed Kuroo actually is. The thought of that stretching his hole has him running his tongue over his bottom lip in anticipation. 

Jeans off and on the floor, Kuroo crawls up the bed and lays on his back. The smaller boy then moves himself between his legs, taking a calming breath before he starts stroking the vampire's impressive length. 

"Mmmmm, Kenma". His voice came in a deep breathy moan as Kenma takes the head of his cock into his warm mouth. 

This is his first time doing any of this, but the pleasured grunts spilling over Kuroos lips lead him to believe he must be doing something right. 

He remembered how the other had taken all of him, but judging by the size difference between them he's not so sure he can return the favour, not his first time anyway. 

He takes Kuroo from his mouth and starts to lick in slow stripes up his length, stopping at the head to swirl his tongue around and suck gently. He's finding that even though he isn't the one receiving a blow job right now, he is still getting immense pleasure from this. 

But he can't wait any longer, and with that in mind he leaves Kuroos cock for a second to suck on two fingers. Seeing the other's eyes darken in arousal only pushed him on, and he returns to sucking while he brings a slick finger to his entrance. 

"Mmmm" his pleasured moans are muffled by the cock in his mouth as he expertly works a finger inside himself. He's done this many times before and he knows exactly the right spots to hit. 

Feeling ready he adds another finger, easing it in slowly. "Oh fuck, kitten. That is so hot! When did you get so naughty?" Kuroo's teasing laugh cuts into a moan when Kenma flicks his tongue into the slit on the head of his cock. 

He can't take it any more. He pulls his lips away from Kuroo, a string of saliva falling between them. Not caring less, he wipes his mouth and moves to straddle the other's hips.

"Kuroo... lube?" He can barely get the sentence out through his panting. But the vampire hears him and he reaches over to the side table and into the top draw. 

"Do you want me to wear a condom?" The question breaks the intensity of the situation, but he takes his time to think.

"No, I'm clean..... and I trust you if you say you are too". With that Kuroo takes out only the lube and starts to cover his fingers. 

After coating them with a suitable amount, he begins stroking his cock, getting it slick and ready to fill the beautiful boy above him. 

Kenma takes some too and wets his entrance, he knows you can never have too much lube when it comes to anal play. And looking once again at Kuroo's size.... he is gonna need it. 

With his hole slick with lube he now wants nothing more than to feel the vampire inside him. 

"I'm ready". Those words were all it took for the vampire to let out a growl and lean up to kiss the other boy deeply. Taking his cock in his hand, he lines it up to Kenma's entrance. Rubbing the tip over the sensitive nerves at the entrance has Kenma whining in pleasure. 

"In your own time, Kitten" Kuroo murmurs lovingly as he teases his hole. Kenma puts his hands on the other's stomach to support himself as he slowly starts to tease himself onto Kuroo. 

There is some pain at first, but they take it slow. Once the head is past the ring of muscle Kenma can feel some pleasure forming. Gently pulling Kuroo's hand away he looks at him while he sinks all the way down onto his cock, a high and needy moan escaping him. 

Once he is settled all the way he takes a few breaths while he adjusts to the size. He feels the vampire rub his thumbs in soothing circles over his hips as he gets his breathing under control. 

Kuroo almost can't control himself, It's so tight inside, so warm he almost came right there. But he calms himself, they are going at Kenma's pace.

Once Kenma felt he had gotten used to the slightly foreign feeling he started to grind his hips experimentally, seeing what it would feel like. 

"Fuck, fuck FUCK, Kenma! It feels so good inside you". Kuroo's words only spur him on as he begins to pull almost all the way off his cock before sinking back down again. 

It doesn't take long for him to get into a rhythm and he eventually finds himself bouncing faster as he pants and moans continually. The vampire's thick cock filling him and reaching all his pleasure spots.

"Ah! Kuroo it feels... so good" he can barely get the words out as he shamelessly fucks himself on Kuroo's cock. 

"Mmmmm, Kenma I'm sorry I can't hold back anymore".  
Kenma didn't have time to be confused because before he knew what was happening, he was on his back, the larger male fucking him hard into the mattress. 

"AHHH.. AH..NN FUCK, KUROO!" He can't keep his shouts from coming out as he claws at the boy's back. He is falling into immense pleasure, the vampire's cock hitting his prostate at this angle feels amazing. 

Kuroo starts to kiss and bite at Kenmas neck before slowly dragging a fang along the skin, a small river of red falling down the pale skin. He then eagerly licks it up, moaning as he continues to pound into the boy beneath him. 

He continues to pound into the small boy, the sound of skin slapping together mixing with the moans and gasps. 

Without being able to wait any longer, Kenma reaches a hand between them and starts to stoke himself. He's getting so close now and he doesn't think he will last much longer. 

Kuroo gets the message and sits back, grabbing each of the boy's thighs to push them outwards and down towards Kenma's sides. 

From this position he could see the smaller male wracked with pleasure, legs open wide to allow a great view of his own cock sliding in and out of the other's entrance. 

Kuroo starts fucking him faster, grunting and letting out deep moans as he begins to reach his climax. 

Stroking himself faster, Kenma lets out a breathy gasp as his cum sprays out onto his stomach. He can hardly breathe, the pleasure engulfing him as his vampire fucks him through his high. 

"Ahhhhh fuck! Mmmmmm... ah, Kuroo!"

Kuroo looks down at the complete mess he has made of his new lover and gives one final hard thrust, his cum spilling out to fill Kenma's hole. He moans loudly and leans over him, kissing him passionately as he comes down from his orgasm. 

After that they both take a moment, listening to each others' breathing before Kuroo comes back to reality and slowly slides out of Kenma, being careful of how sensitive he is now. 

He flops down next to him and smiles. "Kenma, that..... that was amazing". He lets out an almost silent laugh, putting one arm behind his head as a pillow. A look of satisfaction and joy on his face.

Kenma turns to look at him, he's smiling. And he laughed. He made him laugh! This time he hoped it wasn't because he did something embarrassing. But he knows it's not, looking at the vampire now he can see the absolute joy in his eyes and hear it fall from his lips as laughter.

He turns on his side to face Kuroo, snuggling in close to him despite their sweat coated bodies. He then feels the bed dip and an arm comes around him protectively, pulling him close. They just lay there, soaking in the company and comfort provided by the other. 

Kenma knows he still has a lot he needs to say tomorrow, but for now he has absolutely no complaints about his current situation. So with that final thought he shuts his eyes and lets himself drift into sleep to the steady rise and fall of Kuroos chest pressed against his cheek. 

...... wait....breathing?.... great! Yet another question for tomorrow regarding the logistics of the vampire body. He smiles to himself and lets a tired sigh ghost through his lips. He will deal with those questions tomorrow. 

But for now, he just wants to sleep in the warm embrace of his vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first time writing so please feel feel to leave any improvements in the comments. I hope you enjoyed reading this piece :) thank you


End file.
